


The Grey Havens are Calling Us (The stitches and talkers remix)

by Delphinapterus



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knows Mikey should have forever love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Havens are Calling Us (The stitches and talkers remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Committing to Heart and Hospital](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1624) by Dancinbutterfly. 



> When I found out that I got to remix dancinbutterfly's story I was excited but terribly nervous. This has been one of those stories (and 'verses) that I've thoroughly enjoyed and keep coming back to over and over again. I can only hope that I've done it justice with this remix. This is a remix of [Committing to Heart and Hospital](http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/293616.html) which is part of the [Slide 'verse](http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/315329.html#cutid1) so it also incorporates events and canon from [Radioactive Ice Cubes and Dancing Plasma Particles](http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/305263.html), [So Why Don't you Slide](http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/288777.html), and [Screw Angels, This Bell's Ringing in Wings for Me](http://dancinbutterfly.livejournal.com/301082.html). Some dialogue is lifted completely from the original story. I owe a huge thank you to Miz who let me freak out at her on AIM while I figured out how to do this remix. She did an amazing beta job on this and it would be the poorer without her careful help. Any mistakes are mine.

__

_"My favorite part was dying."_

It seems like so long ago that they almost drowned in the ocean and Gerard pretended to watch Mikey die on a beach, but Mikey's words still come back to haunt him at odd moments. It makes him nervous; makes him worry about what's going through Mikey's head. He watches Mikey sitting in the shade of the bus, head tipped back against one of the tires, and wonders how he can get Mikey's words out of his mind. Mikey tilts his head and Gerard takes it as an invitation to sit next to him, their knees bumping together companionably, even though Warped is hotter than he remembers and sitting together just makes him hotter. Mikey won't be bothered. The thought makes him feel guilty. Mikey's put up with so much from him and he just keeps taking. He has to stop being such a shitty brother.

"How are you not melting?" Frank demands as he swings down the steps of the bus, already stripped down to just a t-shirt.

He feels Mikey shrug next to him, as he says "Mutant powers, just ask Gee."

"He got bit by a radioactive ice cube," Gerard adds.

"An ice cube doesn't have teeth," Frank complains. He's always been the literal one of the band.

"Sure it does," Gerard counters and he feels Mikey press his shoulder firm against him in silent solidarity. The gesture is familiar and he knows that Mikey will support him whatever he comes up with. Taking Mikey's idea and running with it feels like old times, before things went to hell and he almost dragged everyone down with him.

Frank snorts and pulls a napkin from his pocket. "Show us, then."

Gerard takes the napkin, unsurprised that Frank is carrying a clean one around, and fumbles in his pocket for the sharpie he always keeps there, no matter how many of them end up uncapped and bleeding black ink into the lining of his pockets. Mikey shifts so he can look over his shoulder. The sharpie bleeds through the thin paper of the napkin and Gerard frowns at how messy it looks. That ugly blob isn't Mikey's ice cube.

"I can't, not now."

Mikey presses a pen into his hand and says, "Come on, draw me an ice-talisman."

The blob on the napkin interrupts the clean white surface and he can't think of how to incorporate one of his messy failures into Mikey's drawing. He looks at Frank, who sighs but surrenders another napkin. Gerard presses the napkin flat against his knee and strokes the pen over the surface, careful not to tear the paper as he adds long, sharply pointed teeth to the melting ice-cube. He shades in the last bit of shadow and holds up the paper.

Frank nods seriously and Mikey hums quietly enough that Gerard feels like only he can hear him. He lets Mikey take the napkin from him and leans against his brother. Frank sighs and wanders off; probably to get more napkins.

Mikey smoothes the edge of the drawing with one thumb nail as he says, "You should do ones for like, water and steam."

Gerard thinks, but he can't figure out how to do it. Water and steam don't have sides like a cube. He could maybe do something like Tinker Bell's fairy-dust, but that doesn't seem right. He sighs.  
"I can't see how to give them faces."

He doesn't have to look to know Mikey is rolling his eyes when he says, "Put the water in a cup with a face, and make the steam like Hexxus."

Gerard frowns; he feels like his connection to Mikey is slipping away as he struggles to figure out what his brother wants. It is a defeat to have to say he'll think about it. Mikey doesn't say anything, but he tucks the drawing into his pocket and wanders off. Gerard's side feels cool without Mikey's body heat.

* * *

Gerard knows Pete Wentz by reputation - you can't be on Warped and not have heard of him at least, even if you're Gerard and hiding on the bus most of the time - but the first time he sees him, Pete is running screaming across the parking lot. Pete is in hot pursuit of a short red-head with lots of tattoos who is carrying a super soaker as large as the one Pete has and he appears to have much better aim judging by the way Pete is dripping water. Pete grins at Gerard and raises his super soaker. Gerard scowls. Pete's grin widens, and Gerard tries to make himself look intimidating even as he holds his sketch book tight to his chest in the hopes that the plastic cover will protect the pages when Pete fires. Pete's gleeful smile makes him feel uncomfortably close to his high-school self. When the red-head blasts Pete full in the face Gerard takes the opportunity to dash behind the nearest bus. He promptly collides with Frank.

Frank grunts but his arms go around Gerard as he rocks backwards to keep them both upright. Frank is all wiry muscle and Gerard forces himself not to relax against the solid strength of Frank's hold. He needs to be a good brother, a good front man, a good friend. None of that includes risking everything just for a chance that Frank might be interested in more than friends. He steps back and peers around the edge of the bus.

"What the hell?" Frank whispers and Gerard appreciates that he tries to keep his voice down, just in case.

Pete and the red-head are gone and Gerard slumps back against the bus.

"Pete Fucking Wentz."

Frank laughs and grabs his hand. "Come on, let's get somewhere safe."

Gerard smiles but drops Frank's hand as soon as Frank starts off. Frank doesn't say anything. Gerard tries not to be disappointed that Frank doesn't try to grab his hand again. It's hard to not let himself latch onto Frank all the time but he knows that it isn't fair to either to them if he makes Frank into a crutch. He has to be his own person. The sort of person who understands all the reasons he can't even hint to Frank he wants more.

* * *

Mikey shows up the next day with Pete Wentz in tow. Gerard pretends to be busy sketching so he doesn't have to say anything. Mikey leaves Pete leaning against the bus looking cool, and at ease, and all the things that Gerard never manages, while he disappears inside the bus muttering about being right back.

"Hey, sorry 'bout the other day," Pete says, miming aiming a gun at him.

Gerard grunts and pulls his sketch book a little closer.

"I wouldn't of you know, honest, ask Andy. I didn't shoot anyone who told me no yesterday," Pete says and smiles widely, as if he's pleased with himself for the restraint.

Gerard flaps one of his hands at him and hopes Pete will take it as a sign Gerard has accepted his apology. Pete apparently understands, since he stops pestering Gerard, seemingly content to bounce on his toes like a kid.

Pete grabs Mikey's hand as soon as he's back down the steps. Gerard watches Pete whirl his brother around, shoes scuffing over the asphalt, and it reminds him of Frank waltzing him through a high-school library, ignoring the documentary cameras shadowing them. There are no cameras in the sweltering parking lot and instead of looking ready to fall over, Mikey's eyes shine. Gerard sees the minute curl of his mouth for just a second before Pete pulls Mikey away.

* * *

 _He dreams of Mikey dying on the beach, but instead of going down Mikey twirls away in the arms of a short dark-haired man, whose face is always turned away from Gerard._

 _"My favorite part was dying," Mikey shouts, as he and the dark-haired man disappear into the surf._

Gerard wakes to the smell of coffee and Frank repeating his name. He lets Frank herd him into the tiny kitchen and sit him down with a bowl of cereal. He knows he shouldn't let Frank do that for him because it would be too easy to let Frank take care of him all the time. He has to stand on his own and not risk slipping back to letting Frank take care of him like before. He's already put Frank - everybody - through too much. But he's still feeling tender from the dream and it's nice to just sit with Frank, even if a small selfish part of him wishes that Frank would sit next to him instead of across from him. He slurps milk from the bowl and tries not to let his knee bump against Frank's.

After he's finished his coffee and gotten himself and Frank refills that are on the way to being too bitter to drink, he plucks up the courage to ask where Mikey is.

"Wentz came for him early." Frank's grin is a little malicious. "He's taking him to a water park all day."

Gerard thinks about Mikey under the sun all day. "Was he happy with that?"

He should have been up, should have been there to chase Wentz away if Mikey was being pushed into it.

Frank laughs. "Relax, he was fine with it."

Gerard makes a skeptical noise around the cigarette smoke he's just inhaled, and passes his pack to Frank without being asked.

"Mikey isn't going to do anything he doesn't want to," Frank says as he lights up and Gerard tries not to think about how he makes it look effortless and beautiful.

"I guess."

Frank smiles. "Stop worrying about Mikey in a water park. He's probably floating around in one of the splash pools, annoying the hell out of Wentz. Now, tell me about the gorilla dude that you've added to the wall. You're not seriously calling him the Darwinist, are you?"

* * *

Mikey's hair is still wet when they go on stage, and when Gerard pulls him back against his chest he can smell chlorine. He licks a wet stripe along Mikey's neck, tasting water and chlorine mixed with the taste that is uniquely Mikey. Just like always Mikey leans back, letting Gerard pull him and push him as he wants, while his fingers never falter. The steady throb of Mikey's bass never cuts out, never stops, and Gerard holds Mikey against him for a full beat measured out by Mikey's slender fingers walking across the strings.

He can see Frank watching them from across the stage.

* * *

He can't find _Preludes and Nocturns_. It isn't anywhere on the bus and he wants it. It's one of his comfort books and he wants it. The logical place to look is Mikey's bunk, but it isn't there. Mikey is leaning against the couch, sidekick clenched in his hands as he texts. Mikey will know where it is. He's always been better at keeping track of the important things.

"Lent it to Pete," Mikey says when he asks.

"Go get it?" he asks, trying his best not to whine.

Mikey doesn't protest, slipping out of the bus without a word, as if he's happy for a reason to go to Wentz. Gerard doesn't comment on how Mikey's mouth looks suspiciously red when he returns with the comic. Mikey is already slipping back out the door before he has a chance to say anything. He looks down at the comic clenched in his hands. It looks just the same as it did when he brought it out. Maybe Wentz can be careful with things.

Frank finds him sitting on the couch, stroking the bent corner where the cover is starting to separate into layers of paper. Frank curls up on the other end of the couch so that he's looking at Gerard with big, earnest eyes.

"You alright?"

Gerard nods. He's so used to that question, spoken and unspoken, riding all his conversations. He understands why, but sometimes it feels like a reminder of how badly he fucked up, no matter how well meant the question. Frank chews at his lip and waits.

"Mikey needs to be happy," Gerard blurts out, still looking down at the curling corner.

"I think he is, Gee," Frank says, and his voice is gentle.

"Right now, but what about later? He should have the forever kind of happy."

"Sometimes it's enough to be happy in the moment."

Gerard frowns at Frank. "Mikey deserves more and you sound like a Hallmark card."

"I'm not that sappy, fucker," Frank says, but he's still smiling and for a moment Gerard can feel the easy slip and slide they had before.

* * *

Pete is loud and he makes Mikey smile. Gerard watches as his brother's skin starts to glow with the first hint of a tan. He comes back to the bus with kiss bruised lips and refuses to talk about it, no matter how much Frank teases him. Gerard gets used to catching Pete standing side-stage, gaze focused on Mikey, as they play. Sometimes he goes with Mikey to see Fall Out Boy and watches Pete sneak glances toward Mikey, even as he sings into Patrick's microphone and drags his tongue along the neck of his bass. The bartskull necklace he wears gleams in the sun. Pete's always running off stage with a wide delighted smile, like he can't believe Mikey stayed through the whole set. His undisguised awe makes Gerard think better of him than a thousand apologies could have. Mikey deserves awe.

* * *

 _In his dreams Mikey and Pete dance down the beach and into the sea. Mikey's laugh is joyous as they stumble in the surf. Far behind them, Gerard can just see a tiny bride and groom. He watches his brother fall into the waves with Pete. When the waves retreat the beach is empty, as if Mikey was never there._

* * *

Mikey smiles more when Pete is around. Gerard has been Mikey's brother his whole life; he knows what it looks like when Mikey is falling for somebody. Gerard would put everything he had, including his not even a year clean sobriety, on the fact that Mikey is falling for Pete Wentz on Warped tour between water park visits and text messages. When he watches Mikey and Pete sitting together next to Fall Out Boy's bus, their heads bent together as they whisper and laugh, Gerard can't tell if Pete is falling for Mikey. He has to talk to Pete before it's too late. He needs to know.

* * *

"Hey, come here" Gerard calls to Pete, trying his best to sound stern but he's afraid he's failed when Pete doesn't stop right away. He tries again, reminding himself that he's doing this for Mikey, and this time Pete turns around and comes back. He can feel nervous sweat gathering along the line of his back.

"Don't hurt my brother," he says when Pete is close enough he doesn't have to shout. He lets his voice drop lower like he's heard Frank do a million times. Frank wouldn't be intimidated by Pete's cocky smile and quick tongue. He wishes he had Frank's solid presence at his elbow.

"I wouldn't," Pete assured him, wide-eyed and too quickly to be real.

"He deserves more than to be some summer fling. If you hurt him I'll," Gerard casts around for a suitably dire threat; "you'll regret it for the rest of your miserable life."

"I like Mikey. He's a sweet little dude." Pete protests vehemently and his vehemence sounds real.

"He's awesome," Gerard corrects.

"Well yeah, I wouldn't wanna blow him if he wasn't," Pete says with exasperation.

Gerard winces; he's much happier thinking about Mikey's sex life in theory rather than practice. "Don't say shit like that."

"What? That I want to have my wicked way with him?" Pete asks, and Gerard can hear the suppressed laughter lurking in his voice.

"Yes, he's my brother, I don't want to think about shit like that, you just... promise me you won't ever say anything like that again," Gerard demands and Pete nods solemnly even though the corners of his eyes are still crinkled with surprised amusement.

Pete starts to turn away and Gerard grabs his arm. "Don't hurt him."

"I really like him, I promise."

* * *

Mikey never says anything about The Talk Gerard had with Pete, but he suspects his brother knows anyway. Pete doesn't seem like the type to keep it to himself. He takes to surreptitiously watching Mikey and Pete whenever they're around, because he likes seeing his brother looking so happy. Although Gerard doesn't get that chance as often as he'd like, since Pete seems determined to drag Mikey to a water park every day they have free time. He likes surreptitiously watching them together. It's good to see how happy Mikey looks when Pete is around. Pete makes Mikey happy like Gerard hasn't been able to do in years. Pete can make Mikey smile wide and unguarded. He finds it bittersweet to watch them because it reminds him of how he never seems to be able to stop taking from Mikey. Mikey gives and gives to him and he never gives enough back. Pete is better at that. He gives Mikey what Gerard can't.

As the summer draws to a close, and Brian starts making final arrangements for Europe, Gerard realizes that soon they won't be just meters away from Fall Out Boy. He doesn't like catching Mikey looking pensive, and he really doesn't like that Mikey pretends he isn't. Gerard knows not even Brian can make summer last forever but he wants to find a way to stop the private frown he sees on Mikey's face when Mikey thinks nobody is watching.

* * *

 _In his dreams the wind blows Pete far out over the ocean and Mikey looks at him earnestly when he says "My favorite part was dying." Gerard is helpless to do anything when Mikey walks into the water and doesn't stop._

* * *

He doesn't tell anyone about the dreams. He's never liked dream interpretation, but he feels like his subconscious is trying to tell him something. He just has to think. In a sketch book filled with drafts for his comic, he starts a new page. He draws Mikey's profile, his sharp nose and prominent brow that over-shadows the straight line of his glasses. He lets himself wander, drawing Mikey's bass and the way he smiles when he's happy. He adds Pete's face, floating disembodied above Mikey's left shoulder, and suddenly the whole thing makes sense. He shouldn't be trying to figure out way to soothe Mikey's feelings when distance lets things grow cold, he should be figuring out a way to bind Pete to his brother forever. Love needs to last past the summer.

He goes to Frank because he won't lecture him about being over-protective of Mikey like Ray and Bob will. Frank practices blowing smoke rings while Gerard outlines all his reasons why Mikey and Pete should stay MikeyandPete after Warped. If most of reasons end with a variation on "Mikey should always be happy and he's happy with Pete because he loves him so they should stay together" Frank doesn't call him on it.

"Mikey won't appreciate you meddling in his life," Frank says with a sigh.

"If I don't do something, Mikey is going to let the love of his life just leave," Gerard says grimly.

"Gee, com'on, you don't know that Pete is."

"I know Mikey."

Frank stubs his cigarette out with more force than necessary. "Do you promise me that you are absolutely certain that it's the forever love?"

"Yes, Mikey deserves forever love."

"Those two are head over heels," Frank says slowly, as if he's letting himself accept what Gerard knows. "Patrick told Bob that Pete is writing songs about Mikey, so your objective is sound young Padawan."

Gerard sticks out his tongue at Frank, who blows a lop-sided smoke ring at him.

"So tell me, oh Master, how should I keep them together?"

"We could always kidnap Pete," Frank says.

"I don't want him to hate the rest of us," Gerard points out.

"Last show is in Massachusetts," Frank says, and pauses expectantly.

"I know, but that doesn't really have anything to do with it."

"Much to learn, you have," Frank says in a terrible impression of Yoda that makes Gerard wince, and Frank continues in his normal voice. "They could be married in Massachusetts."

"Married."

"That thing people do when they want to be together forever," Frank says, a little impatiently.

"That's... how do I get them to propose?" Gerard asks.

Frank grins. "That's the spirit."

* * *

Pete pulls him into a secluded corner of the parking lot. Gerard has gotten used to Pete pulling him aside to say something or just chatting with him while he waits for Mikey, but this seems to be more sinister. Pete doesn't usually seek so much privacy. He really fucking hopes that Pete isn't about to tell him he's going to be breaking things off with Mikey.

He listens with growing delight as Pete tells him how much he knows about Mikey and how much he wants to know and how he doesn't have time with the tour ending in only five more shows. Pete wants Mikey forever and always. That much Gerard is absolutely certain of.

"I've never felt anything so real before," Pete says, eyes shining.

"Like Velveteen Rabbit real? Or like documentary real?" Gerard asks, because he wants to be sure that Pete has the right kind of real. Documentaries are great, but they aren't very romantic. He wants Pete to be stupidly head over heels romantic about his brother. Mikey doesn't deserve any less.

"Velveteen Rabbit. Only more because I would never fuck a stuffed rabbit."

Gerard forces himself not to wince. Pete has a talent for saying the most awkward things when it comes to Mikey, no matter how often he's promised not to; if probably wouldn't hurt to remind him again. Gerard does not want to know anything more about Pete and stuffed rabbits, especially if it involves Mikey.

"You promised you wouldn't use that word when we're talking about my brother, or any sex related words," he reminds Pete, trying to sound firm, but when Pete's smile dims a little Gerard offers, "I'm pretending you two just snuggle a lot."

"Okay so, I don't want to stop, uh, snuggling him," Pete says slowly and Gerard appreciates his effort.

He listens to Pete listing off tour dates and makes sure that Pete knows that Massachusetts is the last one. Massachusetts is important.

"Right. And that just- You can't just leave and take him with you," Pete says, sounding desperate.

"He was ours first, Pete. I hate to break it to you," Gerard points out, hoping to push Pete into actually saying how he feels about Mikey instead of trying to dance around it.

"I know that, but I want him to be mine last," Pete says fiercely, in the quick hurried way that Gerard has come to associate with Pete speaking without thinking.

Gerard can't help smiling. This is exactly what he wanted. Pete might as well have come right out and said he loves Mikey. Watching Pete bristle defensively, Gerard feels any last misgivings about his plan evaporate. Pete is worthy of his brother. Gerard knows with a bone-deep certainty that Mikey is meant to have Pete as Pete ducks his head, looking almost shy, as he says that maybe telling Mikey how much he wants is too much. No matter he would be taking Gerard's own advice about Mikey, and nobody knows Mikey like Gerard does.

"Well, then it's not melodramatic. It's fact. You good now?" Gerard defends himself and Pete scuffs his toe in the dirt and nods.

Gerard wonders what Frank will say when he tells him that Pete Wentz called him melodramatic. Frank will probably laugh.

* * *

Gerard drags Ray and Frank with him to watch Fall Out Boy. Mikey is already side stage, watching Pete chat up the crowd, when they get there. Gerard bumps his shoulder against Mikey's and lets himself bask in the pleased little smile that hovers on the corner of Mikey's mouth. This is what Mikey should look like all the time.

When the band stumbles off stage Pete's grin is maniacal and he falls forward onto his knees in front of Mikey. Gerard can see Frank rocking back and forth on his feet just a little. He has to resist the urge to grab Frank's hand and just hold on. He feels like his heart is trying to beat its way out of his chest as he waits for Pete to do the right thing. Mikey is smiling down at Pete and waiting for him to bounce up and make a joke of it. Gerard clasps his hands together and hopes as Pete grabs Mikey's hand.

"Marry me." Pete says staring up at Mikey as if he's the only person in the world.

Gerard can tell Mikey isn't taking Pete's proposal seriously as he laughs and shakes their joined hands a bit. "Yeah, sure."

Gerard can feel his grip tighten as Mikey laughs off the question. He wants to shake his brother but he's caught, too scared to break the tension between Pete and Mikey even if he wants to shout that Mikey will say yes if he just thinks about it for a second. You always say yes to the love of your life. It's as close to movie-perfect as Gerard's life ever gets; he sees Mikey's shoulders straighten and he knows what Mikey will say if Pete asks again. He can see Pete's fingers tighten around Mikey's hand as his mouth pulls into a frown.

"I'm totally fucking serious." Pete says steadily and he doesn't look away from Mikey's eyes even when there's a crash as one of the techs drops something. "We're going to be in Massachusetts tomorrow where it'll be legal so we should get married. Because, you know, I'm completely fucking in love with you." Pete's voice sounds raw by the time he finishes with his words tumble over each so fast as if he's afraid Mikey will stop him before he can say everything.

"You're also nuts." Mikey says but Gerard can see how big his eyes are just like they always get when Mikey is trying not to hope for something he doesn't think he can have. He hears Frank suck in his breath.

"Yeah, but you knew that going in. So?" Pete asks and if Gerard wasn't so invested in Mikey's answer he'd feel embarrassed for Pete having everyone witnessing him begging.

"Pete, I- This is fucking crazy. It's insane. What you're asking is fucking insane." Mikey says sounding close to panic.

Gerard wants to step in and tell Mikey that he's being stupid to doubt Pete but he's afraid it will break the spell surrounding Mikey and Pete. Pete glances over at him just for a second and he can't resist flashing Pete a quick thumbs up. Pete just has to ask again. He has so much confidence he can't fail now, not when Gerard is counting on him to make Mikey happy.

"That's not an answer," Pete points out.

"Get up." Mikey tugs on Pete's hands trying to force him to his feet. If Mikey gets him up Gerard is certain it will fail. There is power in Pete kneeling to ask Mikey to marry him. Gerard can feel it. Mikey tugs hard enough to rock Pete's body. Gerard forces himself not to move. Frank's hand sneaks over to cover Gerard's clasped hands. He lets himself grab Frank's hand and Frank squeezes his hand tightly.

"Not until you answer," Pete says and he leans back so Mikey can't keep trying to pull him up.

"This isn't funny, Pete, marriage isn't a joke." Mikey says almost too softly to be heard above the noise from the crowd.

"I'm not joking and I don't think it's funny. I just love you," Pete says and Gerard knows that if he can hear the sincerity in Pete's voice, then Mikey will get a thousand more things from it. "I don't want this to end tomorrow when we go our separate ways. I want our ways to be together. Wentz-Ways. It's got a nice ring to it, right?"

Pete is smiling but there is an edge of fear to it like he's waiting for Mikey to laugh at him but Gerard can see Mikey wavering. He knows his brother just needs one last push. Watching Pete on his knees, his whole body begging Mikey to answer, giving Mikey the answer he claimed as melodramatic only hours before, Gerard knows everything will be alright if Mikey will just say yes.

"Pete," Mikey begins and Gerard feels sick. He knows what it sounds like when Mikey is trying to tell somebody no gently. Pete must know it too because he doesn't let Mikey say anything more. Instead he rips his bartskull necklace off and laces the chain around Mikey's fingers.

"Marry me, Mikey Way." Pete asks and his voice is steady even if his eyes are suspiciously wide.

Mikey looks so vulnerable, looking between Pete and the necklace around his fingers, that Gerard has to force himself to not pull Mikey away, so his heart will be safe and untouched forever. Instead he waits, fingers digging into his palms, until Mikey nods. He's nodding and smiling as he pulls Pete into a full body hug, skinny arms wrapped tight. Gerard wants to freeze time in that instant when they both look so joyous.

"That's a yes, though, right?" Joe asks even though Gerard doesn't see how he could have missed how tightly Mikey is holding the necklace.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Mikey says and his thumb strokes over the heart on the necklace again and again. Gerard looks over at Frank. He's grinning widely and Gerard knows he has a matching grin. He lets go of Frank's hand reluctantly and turns toward Ray.

Gerard waits until Mikey has relinquished Pete for the encore before grabbing him for his own hug. As Mikey's brother, he gets to be first. He feels Ray patting Mikey's shoulder, and hears Frank's impatient whine a second before he wraps himself around Mikey, hands sliding over top of Gerard's arms so that Mikey is sandwiched between them. Mikey wriggles between them, trying to get away as Pete goes reluctantly toward the stage.

"You can't, it's bad luck before the wedding," Gerard complains, but he lets Mikey break free so he can stand just off stage and watch Pete. He has the bartskull pressed against his mouth.

"I told you," he mouths at Frank behind Mikey's back, and Frank rolls his eyes.

* * *

"You're the devil," Pete says grumpily when Gerard forces him to surrender Mikey.

"You can call me Lucifer," he answers because he knows it will make Mikey laugh.

Mikey still has Pete's necklace wrapped around his fingers so Gerard fits his hand over Mikey's and tugs him away from his fiancé toward the My Chem bus. There's probably nothing to it being bad luck to see the bride before the wedding day, but Gerard is determined not to let anything compromise his brother's happiness. He'll have to ask Frank about the blues things.

Pete pulls Mikey back from him for one last kiss. His hands curve around Mikey's jaw, and he's standing on tip toes even with Mikey bent down to meet him. Gerard hears his brother whisper "love you" to Pete. He sounds so solemn about it, as if he's just imparted the answer to life and it's what Deep Thought should have come up with instead of forty-two. Pete smooths his thumb over Mikey's cheek and the gesture is so tender that Gerard is hit with a wave of longing for somebody he can do that to. Instead, he clears his throat as Pete steals another kiss and tugs Mikey away.

* * *

"I'm right, aren't I?" Mikey whispers against Gerard's shoulder.

Gerard nods and keeps rubbing Mikey's back. They're curled together on the couch and Gerard is doing his best to stop Mikey second guessing himself. He's used to Mikey's cold-feet, but he's still happy when Frank interrupts them to ask if Mikey is cool with James officiating things. Mikey nods and curls tighter.

Frank flutters a piece of paper in his hands significantly and Gerard knows he wants to talk without Mikey, because Mikey does not need any more stress. Sometimes it feels like Frank knows Mikey just as well as he does. He pats Mikey's shoulder and hauls him off the couch into the bunks.

"Sleep, com'on."

Mikey makes a protesting noise but subsides when Gerard points out he'll want to be up all night with Pete tomorrow. He tucks the blanket around Mikey, even though he knows Mikey will kick it off while he sleeps. Mikey smiles softly at him.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Maybe. Go to sleep Mikes," he says and bends forward to press a kiss to Mikey's temple.

* * *

 _Gerard dreams he's flying over the ocean. The water is icy grey-green with white-capped waves rising higher and higher until they come crashing down. He can hear a wumping noise to his left and turns his head. Mikey is flying beside him. His arms are melted into giant black wings that make a hollow thump with each downward stroke. Mikey's eyes are rimmed in black and a huge curving beak hides where his mouth and nose should be. The ocean roils beneath them. Bit of broken board and scraps of canvas ride the crest of the waves. Without warning, Mikey's wings tuck into his side and he plunges downward. Gerard screams but he is voiceless. He sinks downward like a stone dropped in oil unable to follow his brother when he has no wings. Mikey is plunging down and down toward a body in the water. Gerard watches as his bird-brother touches his beak to Pete's bloodless lips._

* * *

"There's a problem with the waiver," Frank says and proceeds to fill Gerard in on everything Fall Out Boy has found out.

Gerard worries at the skin on his thumb. It can't fail because of a stupid time requirement. Brian would know what to do. Brian is good at getting around things. He's also going to think that this is completely insane.

"I'll call Brian," Frank says.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Gerard feels pathetically grateful. He always babbles around Brian and Brian doesn't put up with his bullshit. Frank will convince Brian to phone the judges and make one of them sign the waiver. Gerard knows he can depend on that.

"Now we need something blue, something new, and uh?" He looks expectantly at Frank.

" Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue, and a silver sixpence in her shoe," Frank recites quietly, although the raised eyebrow lets Gerard knows he thinks the whole thing is silly.

"It has to be perfect. I don't want to jinx anything."

"Okay, his clothes are old and you can get him to wear that Stone Roses shirt, it's got blue on it," Frank says.

Gerard nods. He doesn't have anything Mikey would need to borrow and he sort of doesn't want Mikey to realize he's doing this, because Mikey has already called him superstitious for not being allowed to spend the night with Pete. Something borrowed? Frank tucks his foot under his leg and his pant leg rides up, showing off a clean white sock.

"Your socks, you have to give Mikey your socks."

"Fuck off, this is my last clean pair."

"I know you have a new pair in your bunk, I saw them the last time you cleaned," Gerard counters.

Frank shifts. "I was planning to wear them, you know."

"But they're perfect for new. Mikey would like clean socks."

"Not my clean socks," Frank whines but Gerard can tell he's giving in.

"For Mikey? They're perfect for something new and something borrowed. You don't want to curse my only brother's wedding, do you?"

Frank sighs and Gerard waits. He knows the signs of Frank giving in.

"Please Frankie?"

"Just because you asked nice."

Gerard fist pumps and jumps off to grab Frank's socks just in case he changes his mind. Frank can be a little scary about his clean clothes.

* * *

It isn't until the day of the wedding that Gerard realizes nobody has told their parents yet. Their mother is going to kill Mikey for getting married without her there. He sneaks into the little studio Ray had demanded and makes big eyes at Ray until he relents on his policy of never allowing Gerard in by himself after the incident with the coffee. Gerard curls up in the corner because he doesn't want to have this conversation standing.

"Hey Ma," he says when she picks up, "I have some news."

"Gerard, are you okay?" she asks and he feels a twinge of guilt that she automatically thinks something is wrong when he calls with news.

"I'm good, everything's good. Mikey's getting married."

"Mikey's getting married? When?" his mother's voice rises on each question.

"Today, in like two hours," Gerard says and winces at her shout of indignation.

"What is that brother of yours thinking?"

"He's really happy. Pete'll treat him like a prince." Gerard says.

"Pete?"

"Pete Wentz? From Fall Out Boy? I don't think you've met him yet." Gerard says and then wishes he could take the last part back. That didn't sound good. He can hear her yelling to his Dad that Mikey is getting married.

"You'll like him." Gerard interrupts her.

"Why couldn't they wait?" she demands.

"You can't make true love wait."

"Not even for his mother?"

"They won't see each other for months, it was now or never."

"And now long as this been going on?" she asks clearly still wondering if Mikey is being the impulsive one for a change.

"Since the beginning of tour but that's like years in normal time."

"Uh huh. You tell Mikey to call his mother before he gets married." She orders

"I'll tell him but there's not a lot of time," Gerard warns.

"Then why are you still talking to me? Go get your brother."

"They love each other I promise. Please don't yell?"

"I won't, now go get Mikey. I love you honey," she says just like always before she hangs up.

* * *

Gerard tries to keep Mikey and Pete together while Fall Out Boy, with the help of Frank and Ray, round up the last of the guests. Bob took over camera duties and is lining himself up to get the best angle on Mikey and Pete where they're standing in front of James. Gerard can hear the rumble of the bands playing and he knows the clock is ticking down to the time for their own sets, even as Pete pulls Mikey close and whispers to him.

Pete laughs and Gerard is reminded that he'll have to get Mikey to call their Mom before the wedding. Mikey dips his head down to meet Pete's lips. They've thoroughly fucked the bride not seeing the groom before the wedding but Gerard isn't going to let them get carried away. He'll make sure they don't jinx it even if they don't care.

"No kissing! You can't wait half an hour?" He interrupts.

Pete glares at him and Mikey straights with a groan. "No. Go away, Gee."

Gerard ignores Pete's glare while he gives them a progress report. It doesn't seem to soothe their irritation at being interrupted. Whatever. They'll thank him later when they aren't jinxed.

"I seriously hate you. I'm going to revoke best man privileges. You don't deserve them." Mikey complains but Gerard knows he doesn't mean it. He ignores the way Pete still has his fingers curled in the front of Mikey's shirt.

"I just came over to say that you've got to call Mom before we do this. And you can't take my privileges, because I called ahead and took the first round of screaming for you. You're welcome, happy wedding. But if you guys do this without calling her back, she is going to kill you and then Pete'll be a widower before you're even married." Gerard knows he's babbling but fuck it. His brother is getting married to his forever love and Gerard is doing his best to make sure it's perfect. Pete can deal with a little babbling. Gerard grabs Mikey's free hand and tugs at it until Pete lets go.

There is no sixpence in Mikey's shoe, which sucks, but Frank solemnly promised that the gum wrapper will work just as well. They're both silver. Gerard feels sick to his stomach, like he's about to go on stage naked without his band, as he waits for Mikey to return from calling their Mom. Patrick had retrieved Pete almost as soon as Mikey had disappeared around the corner, presumably not wanting Gerard to hear their Mom yelling at him, but Gerard had made her promise not to yell. Mikey's getting married and it has to be perfect.

"Hey Gerard," Patrick says cheerfully and Gerard jumps. "I need Pete's necklace back."

"Pete can't back out now," Gerard says with despair. He knew they needed a real sixpence.

Patrick shakes his head sharply. "He wouldn't. But I need it back and Mikey's brass knuckles one, because they don't have rings."

"What?" Gerard tries to ask, but it comes out closer to a shriek. He thought Pete was taking care of that; he thought the asker was supposed to get the rings and now there are no rings. Mikey needs a ring. What if not having a ring is a jinx? What if it makes the marriage invalid?

"Why the fuck doesn't he have rings?" Gerard asks, trying to keep his voice low enough that Mikey won't hear him.

Patrick shrugs. "It was kinda short notice. They don't really wear them anyway, so the necklaces make more sense."

"How do you know that's legal?"

"Dewees says it's fine."

"They should still have real rings. They're getting _married_ Patrick."

Mikey comes back, tucking his phone into his pocket, and looks between them. "Frank says they're ready." When neither of them move, he adds exasperatedly, "I'm not going to be late for my own wedding, _come on_."

"I need Pete's necklace and your brass knuckles one," Patrick says, holding out his hand.

Mikey's hand flies up to his neck where the bartskull rests over top of the brass knuckles, and Gerard wants to tell Patrick he told him they needed real rings.

"Instead of rings," Patrick waves his hand impatiently and that seems to decide it for Mikey. He carefully unclips the chains and hands them over to Patrick, who puts them both in his pocket.

"Oh shit, wait, Mikey, who is your best man?" Patrick asks taking the brass knuckles out of his pocket again.

"Gee." Mikey says with such firm certainty that it makes Patrick's question sound ridiculous.

Gerard solemnly takes Mikey's necklace from Patrick and sticks it in his pocket. Patrick checks his watch and starts herding them back as Mikey's phone beeps with another incoming text. Gerard still thinks they ought of have found real rings, but the way Mikey is smiling makes him think maybe it will be alright.

The rest of Fall Out Boy, Senses Fail and a couple guys Gerard recognizes from Offspring are lined up neatly waiting for them when they arrive at the make-shift area. James grins at them and pushes away from the bus tucking his phone into the pocket of his shorts.

"So are we ready to do this, kids? I'm pretty sure the Fall Out Boy tech guys are going to be done in like fifteen minutes."

Gerard grabs Mikey's hand and squeezes until Mikey squeezes back and smiles quickly at him. They both nod at James who is already standing at the head of the make-shift aisle. Gerard takes his place beside Frank and waits for James to start.

"So, this is my first same-sex marriage so I didn't prepare anything, but you know, we've all watched you guys and you seem to know what you're doing. Kind of." James pauses for the laughter to subside and Gerard knows it was funny but he can't help glaring just a little. This is Mikey's wedding. They aren't supposed to laugh at him. Frank bumps Gerard's shoulder with his own and smiles. Gerard reminds himself that Mikey won't mind the joke.

James inclines his head slightly at Gerard before he continues. "At least you seem happy together and that's enough for everyone who's managed to show up for this. So, Mikey, you want to marry him right? Because you know that shit's for life."

Gerard feels his throat close up when Mikey says "I do" and swallows hard to keep from letting the tears escape. He is not going to cry at his brother's wedding.

"Good, cause this could've gotten really awkward." James said deadpan. Mikey doesn't smile but Gerard catches the tell-tale twitch of his lips. James might be giving his own spin to the vows but it fits Mikey and Pete. Their vows should be unique. As long as Mikey is happy.

"Wentz, you love him and you're not going to fuck with him or screw this up and you want to marry him too, right?" James asks,

Pete opens his mouth and Gerard sees the muscles in Mikey's forearms flex as he squeezes Pete's hand. Pete licks his lips and says, with all the conviction Gerard could ask for, "I absolutely fucking do."

"Remember you said that because if you break it I'll break you. Just so we're clear before we move on to the fun part." James says with slightly twisted looking smile. Gerard can hear Frank in the speech because Frank promised to make sure Pete got a warning with his vows.

"Crystal." Pete says and he looks a little nervous which suits Gerard just fine. Pete needs to understand that Mikey has people who watch out for him.

"Awesome. Okay." James sounds relieved and Gerard knows if it wasn't Mikey and Pete's wedding James would clap his hands before he continues. "So, by the power vested in me by the internet and God and also the license issued by the state of Massachusetts-"

Gerard hears Frank shift beside him when James calls Massachusetts a state.

"Commonwealth, Massachusetts is a commonwealth." Pete interrupts.

It makes Gerard feel better to see that Pete is just as invested in getting everything perfect as he is.

"How is that different from a state?" Frank whispers to him and he jabs an elbow into Frank's side to make him keep quiet while Patrick and Joe do the same for Andy. He likes that inter-band cooperation to keep his brother's wedding moving.

"Okay, where were we?" James asks but he answers it himself, "Oh, yeah, love, blah blah, you both do, blah blah, And with the okay of God, the internet and the _Commonwealth_ of Massachusetts, I pronounce you, Michael Way, and you, Peter Wentz, lawfully married. You can exchange…someone's got rings or something, right?"

"Or something, "Gerard adds as he steps forward to give Mikey the not-ring. He pulls his brother into an awkward hug while he loops the necklace over his fingers. He gives Mikey one last squeeze before he steps back. Patrick does the same. Mikey and Pete are left facing each other, necklaces curling over their hands.

"You wanna go first?" Pete asks.

"You proposed, you can go first. You're not good with waiting anyway," Mikey says and Gerard can hear how his voice is shaking.

Gerard can't help smiling at how his brother knows Pete won't wait. It might have only been Warped, but Mikey knows Pete and it has been like a year in Warped time. Mikey's chosen well, he thinks, as Mikey drags his hand down to rest on Pete's heart and James tells them to kiss.

Frank cat calls beside him as the kiss deepens. Gerard sniffles and turns away as Pete does something indecent with his tongue. Frank smiles widely when he grabs Gerard into a hug. Instead of pulling away, Gerard lets Frank hold on and lets himself rest against the solid wall of Frank's chest while he blinks back the tears stinging his eyes at the sight of his brother officially bound together with Pete.

"So are you telling Brian we're taking Pete to Europe?" Frank asks against his hair and Gerard laughs.

* * *

 _That night he dreams of Pete and Mikey dancing down the beach. He turns away from them to see Frank waving from the top of a dune. He hears Mikey's laughter rising over the crash of the surf as he walks toward Frank._


End file.
